Many types of game calls have been developed over the years for a variety of purposes. Game calls have primarily been developed for simulating the sounds of wild animals. Among others, game calls have been developed to simulate the sounds of big game animals, such as elk and deer, as well as birds and small game.
Turkey calls, in particular, have been the subject of significant research and development efforts over the years. A variety of different types of turkey calls have been developed. Friction calls may broadly be described as one category of game calls used for producing wild turkey sounds. Within the broad category of friction calls is the narrower category that involves a flat calling surface (e.g., a flat piece of slate, glass, crystal, aluminum, or any other suitable material often referred to as a friction plate) and a striker for contacting the calling surface to produce sounds of wild animals. The flat calling surface is commonly disc-shaped, but those skilled in the art will understand that a calling surface may be of any shape or size. To create appropriate sounds with this type of friction call, the calling surface is typically conditioned or treated (using sand paper, an emery cloth, a Brillo pad, a stone, or some other abrasive material) to increase the friction resulting from contact between the calling surface and the striker. The striker may be made out of a number of different materials, such as wood, metal, plastic, or any other suitable material as understood by those skilled in the art.
Most traditional friction calls have been hand-held calls. In using these traditional friction calls, two hands are often used: one hand to hold the portion of the call that includes the calling surface; another hand to hold the striker. For obvious reasons, using both hands for friction calls has disadvantages. If two hands are used to operate the game call, the person using the call may not have a firearm or bow in a “ready” position for shooting when operating the game call. Turkeys, for example, have phenomenal eyesight, and may catch even the smallest of movements when they are within shooting range. The more movement when calling turkeys, the more likely a turkey will see the person doing the calling. The actions of putting down the game call and picking up a bow or firearm require movement which may result in a lost opportunity to harvest the game animal.
Still another problem with traditional friction calls relates to inadvertent operation when transporting or storing the game call. Even the slightest relative movement between the striker and the friction member typically generates sounds. These sounds, when generated at inopportune times, may alert the game to the hunter's presence.
In view of the foregoing, opportunities exist for improvements in construction, storability, and operation of friction type game calls.